A number of vehicle seating systems having air intake ports are known. Examples of such systems may be found in one or more of the following references: DE102015010661, DE102009025697, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,908. In order to provide inlets for air into a seating ventilation system, some seats have relatively large openings in a trim cover, typically disposed at the back of the seat so they are less noticeable. Because it may be undesirable to have trim cover openings in some seat designs, a need exists for a vehicle seating system that includes one or more intake ports for receiving air for a seating ventilation system that does not require large openings in the trim cover.